There are many different types of shipping platforms for supporting articles for storage, shipping and distribution on the market. One of the older shipping platforms is the conventional wooden shipping platform. Lately, a variety of plastic shipping platforms have been provided such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,799,433 and 4,843,976 wherein an upper deck is spaced from a lower deck by a plurality of vertical columns. These types of shipping platforms required separate molding operations and must be assembled. Other plastic shipping platforms are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,127; 4,339,040; 4,375,265; 4,397,246; 4,403,555; 4,428,306; 4,597,338; 4,606,278; 4,735,153; 4,848,247 and 4,879,956. These patents disclose a wide variety of plastic shipping platforms that have been proposed but not widely accepted. Therefore, there exists a need for a plastic shipping platform that is light in weight, capable of supporting heavy loads and is easy to manufacture and assemble.